This invention relates to a mounting for an articulator used in conjunction with dental casts, and more particularly, to a mounting for an articulator for dental casts which can be secured to the articulator.
Articulators are used in conjunction with casts of a dental model in order for a technician to develop, construct, or form prosthetic dentures or other denture elements. A dentist makes the dental casts of both the upper and lower jaws of a patient by using any well known casting methods. The technician uses these casts to shape or fit the denture elements in order to correct any dental problems. The articulator is attached to both of the dental casts by use of mountings. Once attached, the articulator is used to simulate the movement of the jaws relative to each other and the technician uses this movement to confirm proper registration or fit of the denture elements. It is important for the articulator to be able to allow the casts to move in all directions in order for the technician to verify the correctness of the dentures. For example, the articulator needs to be able to allow movement of the casts in order to confirm the registration of all opposed dental surfaces. Articulators have been constructed or formed of different materials and different details of construction. Known articulators range from simple designs to complex mechanical designs. Such articulators also range in price from inexpensive to expensive.
Additionally, the mountings are connected to the dental casts with the mountings having a socket portion of a ball and socket joint. The articulators typically have the ball portion which fits into the socket portion associated with the mountings. In this manner, the articulator is able to move relative to the dental casts. Once it is determined that the dental elements have successful registration, any movement of the articulator relative to the mountings should be fixed. Typically, the ball portions of the articulator are bonded to the socket portions of the mountings by use of an adhesive or glue. However, this method is unacceptable for several reasons. One reason is that when gluing the portions together the dental casts may come out of alignment or registration. Another reason is that once glued, if realignment or further adjustment is required then the mountings and the articulator must be destroyed.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with presently available methods and constructions of fixing or securing mountings relative to articulators. In particular, the present invention is a mounting for an articulator which is designed and constructed to be secured to the articulator and also capable of being disassembled or reused. Moreover, the securable mounting of the present invention can be employed to construct dental devices and to register such devices in an accurate manner and alignment.
In one form of the present invention, a mounting for being mounted to a dental cast and for receiving a ball portion of an articulator comprises a tongue portion connected to a wall portion, the tongue portion adapted to being mounted to a dental cast, a cup portion being formed by a side connected to the wall portion, an opening formed in the side, and a fastening device for insertion through the opening for engagement with a ball portion of an articulator for securing a ball portion in place relative to the mounting.
In another form of the present invention, a mounting for connection to a dental cast and for receiving a ball portion of an articulator comprises a wall portion having a tongue portion extending therefrom, the tongue portion for being positioned in a dental cast, a socket portion being formed by a side extending from the wall portion, an opening formed in the side, and a securing device for insertion into the opening.
In yet another form of the present invention, a mounting for connection to a dental cast and an articulator with the articulator having a ball portion with the ball portion having an aperture, the mounting comprising a wall portion having a tongue portion extending therefrom, the tongue portion for being positioned in a dental cast, a socket portion being formed by a side extending from the wall portion with the socket portion for receiving the ball portion, an opening formed in the side with the opening being aligned with the aperture in the ball portion, and a securing device for insertion through the opening and into the aperture of the ball portion.
In light of the foregoing comments, it will be recognized that a principal object of the present invention is to provide a mounting that may be secured to an articulator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mounting which is of simple construction and design and which can be easily employed with highly reliable results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting that is easy to use and may be moved or operated through a large degree of motion or movement.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a mounting that can be secured to and released from an articulator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mounting which may be used with an articulator to prepare and construct a dental appliance or restoration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting which may be secured to an articulator which simulates jaw movement in order for a technician to construct a dental appliance and to verify proper alignment of the dental appliance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mounting that is strong and flexible and has unitary construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting which may be easily repositioned relative to an articulator.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after considering the following detailed specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: